


Appreciating the Lie

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Setting: Post-AtS S1</p>
    </blockquote>





	Appreciating the Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Post-AtS S1

She looks through fashion magazines when no one's in the office. Pictures of super thin models in thousand dollar dresses. She smiles to remember a time when she could've afforded them. Now just the crazy, vision lady. Fashion takes pain to be laced in corsets and wear four inch heels. But when her mind throbs – feels like it's splitting in half - all the Prada in the world wouldn't feel as comfortable as her $15 sweatpants.

When they go out on a case, she puts on her heels, makeup, and a nice skirt. But when it's only her, Angel, and Wesley - not to forget Dennis - tank tops and sweats are her armor. When she looks like crap, and she knows she does, after a vision and curled on the couch, they tell her that she's still beautiful. And she appreciates the lie when Dennis floats her warm coca and wraps a blanket around her.


End file.
